Pale Shadows and Dark Moons
by Paansu
Summary: Yaoi/shounen-ai, angst(Maybe?), AU(? ..could be...) So far.. I dont know where I am going with this.. But It does start off with a small battle O_o; *laughs* I'll update this when I have a good idea on this.
1. Forest

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Yukiru Sugisaki makes, though I wish I did.. ;_;   
  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi/Shounen-ai - But not in this section…  
  
AN: Eehh.. This is my first fanfic... Yey… LOL Uhm.. If you don't like yaoi or shounen-ai, I suggest you turn your butt around and head straight out the door. Oh, well.. Here goes with my story… Enjoy all those who stuck around… ^_^  
  
/... / Daisuke's thoughts  
  
//...// Dark's thoughts  
  
-...- Satoshi's thoughts  
  
=...= Krad's thoughts  
  
  
Hints of purple flickered through the dark forest as the shadows danced and toyed with his already handsome features. He leapt from branch to branch, neither snapping a twig nor stirring a sound as his feet touched solid for a split second and left for another limb.   
  
He came to an abrupt stop. His long bangs wanted to keep going forward, they swayed in what little wind there was, and then settled in their place, covering his face. A small grin creased his face and a white flash from his eyes signaled behind him, towards a tree only a few jumps away.  
  
"My, my. You seem to be able to keep up quite well." The shadowed man said from his unmoved position to the other figure. A golden aura traced this man's features in the dim lighting of the canopy above.  
  
"It's not that hard to keep up with you, Dark Mousy." A thin grin appeared on his face as he jumped from his position to a closer one, yet no other sound was made other than their voices.  
  
Dark folded his arms across his chest. "Of course not," His voice seemed to linger with the darkness. "I wasn't even trying." there was mock and challenge in his words and tone of voice.  
  
Laughter rang throughout the deserted forest, breaking the eerie silence. "Ah. 'Not trying', you say? Could have sworn you were." The unknown man was calm and seemed almost not to care. His tone was taunting and meant to make Dark agitated.  
  
Dark stayed calm and cool, as if he had to actually try. His grin turned into a smile. Within one quick movement, Dark was staring straight into the other man's eyes.   
  
"Krad, my dear rival, my total opposite…" Dark moved his hand up and grasped Krad's chin with it almost... delicately. "It's been fun, this chase, but, unfortunately, I must go."   
  
Krad's eyes narrowed to slits as he became angry it was over all too soon. He wanted Dark Mousy dead. That Kaitou seemed to love toying with him.  
  
He gathered a small ball of white energy in his hand and released it towards Dark. He was only a few inches away, which would increase the blasts outcome.   
  
Dark's eyes became wide and he recoiled backwards, and almost hit a tree as he flew through the air. Slowly, he fell into the dark abyss below, a look of shock and pain painted his face... 


	2. Daydreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Yukiru Sugisaki makes, though I wish I did.. ;_;   
  
Warnings: AU, Yaoi/Shounen-ai - But not in this section…  
  
AN: Eehh.. This is my first fanfic... Yey… LOL Uhm.. If you don't like yaoi or shounen-ai, I suggest you turn your butt around and head straight out the door. Oh, well.. Here goes with my story… Enjoy all those who stuck around… ^_^  
  
/... / Daisuke's thoughts  
  
//...// Dark's thoughts  
  
-...- Satoshi's thoughts  
  
=...= Krad's thoughts  
  
------- = Memory/flashback.  
  
~*~ = Time change  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An annoying sound seemed to bounce off the walls and into Daisuke's ears. He laid open mouthed, sprawled onto his back, blankets covered his right leg and his arms were spread away from his body. He looked so peaceful.  
  
A final toss in his sleep and that last bit of blanket was off. His eyes opened halfway and finally realized where that annoying sound was coming from.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
...Complete silence...  
  
Emiko knocked on the door a few minutes later. "Wake up, Daisuke-chan!" Her voice rang through.  
  
/Bah.../   
  
"Go.. away..." was his less than half awake reply. It was almost unintelligible.  
  
Daisuke's mother opened the door and stood almost impatiently, looking down at him. "Wake up my sleepy little son." She said with a smile on her face. "Its time to get up for another beautiful day. Besides, I'm sure you can't wait to see Risa, ne?"  
  
The name 'Risa' didn't seem to click in Daisuke's mind. He didnt really care momentarily.. For some reason... Not like he use to.  
  
He stumbled out of bed, seeing as how he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer.   
  
"Risa...?" He blinked a few times and shrugged. "I don't like her much anymore.. anyways.." Daisuke looked at the floor. "I'm up, okaa-san, you can go.. I'll be down in a while for breakfast..."  
  
/Dark. Are you still sleeping?/  
  
//z..z.zz...z//  
  
/Damnit.. You shouldn't be able to sleep if I'm not able to./  
  
Daisuke cried mentally.  
  
/...Damn you.../  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was bright, the birds were singing, and it was just one of the more perfect days of summer. It wasn't even too hot, nor was it too cold.  
  
Daisuke fumbled with his pencil in his right hand and his left supported his head. He seemed to be looking at his pencil, only, it was as if he didn't see that at all. Daydreaming.. That's all that he was doing.   
  
//Weee.... This is boring..//  
  
/...You're telling ME?/  
  
//Yes.. I am.//  
  
/By the way, why were you back so late last night?/  
  
//I was busy tending to some business...//  
  
/Oh, really? What business is it that you must be gone till 4 in the morning?/  
  
Dark remembered back to the recent night...  
  
----------  
  
Golden coloured eyes lingered across Dark's mangled form. Krad tsk'ed a tsk of disapproval.  
  
"You disappoint me, Dark-kun." He yet still looked over Dark."I had expected more from you. Yet, you let your guard down at the worst possible moment.. Tsk. What ignorance.." Dark's eyes were barely open, but he grinned. In a way he was.. Satisfied?   
  
Krad turned to leave, not feeling up to killing a weak foe. There was no honor in that. With soft, unheard steps he walked deeper into the forest, darkness swallowing his figure.  
  
Blackness circled Dark's vision and he fell unconscious.  
  
---------  
  
//...Something about like that...//  
  
/.../  
  
//Do I need to explain again?//  
  
/No.../  
  
From the side view Daisuke looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open. He hadn't paid too much attention during class and he was now spacing out. The bell had rang almost a minute ago, yet he was still in class, giving no heed that school was out.  
  
There was a light tap on Daisuke's shoulder. Coming from his spaced out state he turned towards the person who tapped him, only to find it to be Hiwatari.   
  
Hiwatari stood there, as stoic and cold looking as ever. Ice blue hair dropped in front of his eyes as he tilted his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Daisuke just stared at him until Hiwatari broke the silence.  
  
"The bell rang a few minutes ago." Was all that he said. His voice was monotone, and flat. Hiwatari readjusted the books in his arms, while looking at Daisuke. "Why haven't you left yet?"  
  
Daisuke tried to find a reasonable answer to this. "I wasn't paying attention.. Lack of sleep does that y'know?" He smiled a halfhearted smile. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have left, as well?" Daisuke stood up and gathered his books in his hands.  
  
Hiwatari nodded to Daisuke. "Hai. But, you didn't look so well..-"  
  
Daisuke interrupted him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I just haven't slept well, thats all." Smiling he headed for the door leaving Hiwatari to gather his words. "You coming?" He asked from the doorway.  
  
Hiwatari turned around to face Daisuke and walked towards the door.   
  
=Idiot.=  
  
-What?-  
  
=You waited for him.=  
  
-And? What's the point?-  
  
=He is your rival.=  
  
-...-  
  
=Hm? What's that? Oh, yes, remember; I can read your thoughts.=  
  
-I know that you can read my thoughts, what are you on about?-  
  
=You don't even know what you're thinking about? You're thinking about that damned Niwa, that's what!=  
  
-.....-  
  
Satoshi mentally sweat dropped as he kept walking with Daisuke down the deserted school corridor.   
  
A few minutes later, they were at the school entrance. Hiwatari, arms full of books, tried to open the door, but failed in doing so. But, he succeeded in making himself look stupid, and in the process, dropping a book. He kept his emotionless face, even though he was rather annoyed by the small fact he couldn't open the door. Daisuke chuckled and picked up the book for Satoshi, handing it to him.  
  
"Why do you carry all of your books home? Seems like it's a hassle." Daisuke brought his hand to the door and opened it, standing aside to let Satoshi pass through before him.  
  
//You're so nice to him. Aawwwww..//  
  
/..He is my friend../  
  
//That's.. *sniff* So sweet..//  
  
/Dark, do me a favour?/  
  
//Sure?//  
  
/Shut up./   
  
//Aww.. That's no fun..//  
  
Dark pouted but did stay quiet.. for the mean time.  
  
"To study." Satoshi said simply. He passed through the doorway after carefully readjusting his books. "Arigatou.."  
  
Daisuke shut the door behind him and walked along side Satoshi until they were at the sidewalk. "Well. This is where I've gotta go." He points to the left path.  
  
Satoshi followed his finger and nodded silently.. "I have to go the opposite of you. Mate ne." He waved almost slightly and turned to walk on the right path.   
  
"Bai, Hiwatari-kun! See ya tomorrow!" Daisuke said cheerily, with a big smile on his face. He was obviously feeling better than he had 10 minutes ago. He turned on his path and ran home.  
  
//Weee... You're energetic.//  
  
/Uhm.. Okay, aren't I always?/  
  
//Not lately, but you are now.//  
  
/Eheh.../  
  
//Mm.. Wonder why...//   
  
After that Dark left Daisuke to his own thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heh. I think I define the word "lazy". Oh well.. Finally completed this part. Thanks for those reviews, I was actually amazed I even got any.. *laughs* Mm.. well. Now I've gotta start doing the next part. ^_^ 


End file.
